


Warrior

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Six word memoir word for Piper.





	Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HOO or the characters.

I’m a warrior. Not a weakling.


End file.
